Smile
by xFearlesssmilex
Summary: Emma is having a bad day. Killian brings her lunch. Set during 4x13.


_**Emma is having a bad day. Killian brings her lunch. Theories based on Jen's bts pics posted to twitter 3/12/14. **_**Set during 4x13. (Note for this fic, Emma and Hook are confirmed True Love's and that he has his heart back). **

**Bad Day:**

They had been so close. She and David had almost caught Cruella and Ursula, and then the black and white haired woman had outsmarted Emma's knowledge and given both her and David the slip. After losing track of them out in the woods, David had called the search to an end, and drove he and Emma back to the Sheriff's station.

"We'll get them next time, Emma." David said with a smile. "You're smarter than her. We just weren't prepared. That's all."

"Do you think ever since Killian and I, you know, were confirmed as True Love's I've been more off guard. We've been walking through the town with our arms around one another, and yesterday, we entered Granny's diner holding hands, not even noticing Cruella and Ursula exiting the diner…"

"Emma, there was nothing wrong with that. After all you have done to save this town, you have the right to walk around holding hands and…" David's face got less smiley as he went on. "And act like a couple with your boyfriend."

Emma chuckled. "Right, David. I can see this conversation will not end well. I know you're still a little sceptical about the pirate, but deal with it." 

"I know, I know." David put his hands up in surrendering motion. "Are you sure you don't want to go home?"

"Positive. I think I'm going to do some more paperwork. See you later."

David left the station after that, knowing that Emma was still riled up after the failed capture this morning. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he saw that Mary Margaret had texted him to bring her a coffee, so instead of driving straight home, he headed for Granny's diner, parking in his usual spot.

"David, did you catch her?" Belle asked, as she made her way over, Killian in tow. 

"No." David replied. "Emma's down about it. We're sorry we were unable to locate Oddball." 

"He's just a puppy." Belle whispered. "He doesn't even have spots. What does she want with him?"

David tensed and didn't answer. Clearly Belle still hadn't seen _101 Dalmatians yet. _

"What are you and Killian up to?" David asked, as they followed him into the diner. 

"Plotting to find Oddball. Surprisingly, even though he has tried to kill me, we get on now." Belle said with a small smile.

"In all fairness lass, you did help me get my heart back, and your estranged husband tried to kill my love as well."

Belle nodded feeling sad. Her and Gold still had to work through the betrayal of the dagger and the attempted murder of Killian, and the intention of sucking Emma into a magical hat.

"So where is she?" Killian asked, as he glanced over the menu. 

"Filing paperwork at the station." David answered. "Hey Ruby, can I please grab two takeaway coffees." 

"I better head off." Belle said from behind them. "Rumple and I have a session with Archie. See you later, Killian. David." 

Killian ushered his bye in return, before he looked back at the menu, seeing Emma's favourite grilled cheese sandwich was on display. 

"She's in a bad mood, mate." David muttered.

Killian chuckled as he ordered two sandwiches. "Trust me, with the power of true love and cheese toasties, she'll smile."

David rolled his eyes before patting Killian on the shoulder gently, leaving with his two coffees. 

"And two hot chocolates with cinnamon, please Ruby." 

"Of course, Captain." Ruby replied, in a teasing tone.

When Killian entered the Sheriff's station fifteen minutes later, it wasn't to Emma filing papers, it was to her throwing darts at the dartboard hard.

"Swan…"

Emma jumped when she heard the sound of his voice, and she turned to face him, another dart ready to go. 

"Hi, uh, I didn't think we organized…" 

"Do I need a reason to visit my girlfriend and bring her lunch?" Killian smiled, holding the granny's bag with the food in on his hook, and the carton with the two hot chocolates in his hand.

"Thanks, just give me a few moments." Emma said, turning back to the board.

Killian admired Emma as she threw the next dart, hitting the board straight in the bullseye, before doing the same with her remaining darts. 

"You play well." Killian said, once she turned to face him. 

"Graham taught me."

Killian nodded and seeing the sadness in her eyes, he gathered that this was a tale for another time. 

"So, what's for lunch?"

"Grilled cheese sandwiches, and hot chocolate with cinnamon." Killian smiled.

Emma almost cracked a tiny grin as she made her way over, stopping in front of the desk, reaching out for the paper takeaway bag. 

"Hey…" Killian playfully scolded. 

"What?"

"I don't get a hello kiss." He said, raising an eye-brow.

Emma rolled her eyes, but leant up and pressed her lips against his cheek gently. 

"Hello, Killian. Great day isn't it." Her tone was sarcastic, and short-tempered.

"I take it isn't." Killian watched as she grabbed her sandwich out of the bag, before taking a bite.

"No. I was distracted this morning and let two villains escape, resulting in David and I having to car chase after them. We lost the evil duo in the woods. Crazy driver she was. When I get her, not only will she have petnapping and animal cruelty on her file, but also reckless driving."

Killian chuckled a little as she made her way over to the small couch, carrying her hot chocolate with her. Killian did the same and joined her on the uncomfortable couch. 

"We really need a new one." Emma muttered as she made her way through her lunch. 

"Yeah." Killian said, looking at her questioningly. "Emma…"

"Hmm." Her eyes met his. 

"Smile for me love. You'll get that blasted devil of a woman and the one that is supposed to be a _fish._"

Emma sighed and finished her lunch, her feet coming to rest on Killian's lap. 

"You think?"

"I know so. And I have yet to see you fail still. And I never will."

Emma smiled.


End file.
